infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Drop
Thunder Drop was a power utilized by Cole MacGrath in Infamous and Infamous 2. It involved jumping from a high place and slamming down into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. Usage It has been theorized that Cole, while in mid-air, would collect the natural electrons from the atom particles of normal air. The longer he stayed in contact with the wind during his fall, the more electrons he would gather and the more damage the move would do when upon landing. It was mainly used to finish off a group of enemies below while Cole was on the top of a building or simply a platform. Since Thunder Drop had large area of effect, it was more suitable if Cole was at an evil karma rank, since it could injure or kill civilians in the vicinity. The longer Cole remained in the air, and the longer time it took to charge up, the more damage that could be produced. Thunder Drop could also be used horizontally using trains and grinding. Cole could stop Thunder Dropping by simply using the Static Thrusters in mid-air. There were also several stunts that involved the use of Thunder Drop, such as using the Lightning Bolt ability to soften an enemy up and finishing it with a Thunder Drop, and also finishing off an Infantry Conduit using the power. Using the move in conjunction with the Polarity Wall also provided an advantage. Upgrades The first upgrade increased the blast range. It could be purchased for 800 XP. With the second upgrade, people or objects caught within Cole's blast would be electrified. It could be purchased for 1300 XP. The third upgrade increased the force of each blast. It could be purchased for 3200 XP. None of these upgrades required a specific karma rank. Trivia *There is a trophy named "Drop Everything" for Thunder Dropping for at least 500 meters. *''Infamous 2'' has a trophy named "Thunder Flop," which can be earned by performing a Thunder Drop from the top of the ice tower all the way to the ground. *Cole can stop Thunder Dropping by simply using the Static Thrusters in mid-air. **Cole uses the Thunder Drop from the first game twice in Infamous 2, first in the beginning when jumping off the boat, and the second in the mission "Desperate Times." *Nix has an attack similar to Thunder Drop, which involves teleporting to the air and then hitting the ground, sending a wave of napalm in all directions. She uses the attack on Cole in the evil ending of Infamous 2. *In Infamous 2, the Amp is used while subsequently performing the Thunder Drop. When performed in a lower altitude, the Thunder Drop action is changed to Cole simply slamming the Amp onto the surface. Behind the scenes *Early footage of Infamous 2 showed that when Cole used the Amp in conjunction with the Thunder Drop, he appeared to stab the Amp into the ground, though this was removed in the final version for reasons unknown. pl:Grom Category:Powers in Infamous Category:Powers in Infamous 2 Category:Electrokinesis Category:Neutral Powers